Joy (Takeoff 25)
"Joy" is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It's sung by the Takeoff 25 to Saba (Balto) as she struggles to distinguish the emotion from happiness. Lyrics Verse 1: Jon: Happiness is a balanced card tower Kristin: Happiness is a pop song that's a hit Joel: Happiness is 20 hula hoops without missing a beat James: Or when your science project is finally lit Christopher: Happiness is nailing your first howl Marcellus: Happiness is winning a rap battle Amethyst: Happiness is finding a jewel at the bottom of a lake That you've retrieved with your paddle Chorus (All): But joy is somewhat harder to explain Because it surges forth from deep inside It's a feeling you simply can't hide (No you can't) Joy is more difficult to describe Nearly impossible to ignore It's always a new sensation like you've never felt it before Interlude: Saba: I don't understand. You're saying that happiness comes from events in one's life, but joy comes from within you. Yet they feel so much alike! Marcellus: Well, in a sense, they do. But they're not the same. Stuart: That's right. Joy is internal because it's heartfelt. Happiness comes from external stimuli, or things that happen to you. Listen. Verse 2: Aleu: Happiness is sharing a sundae Kodi: Happiness is a sibling's loving touch Ronnie: Happiness is a pleasant conversation Ben: Even if you're someone Pandora: Who doesn't talk that much Stuart: Happiness is an A plus on your math test Kion: Happiness is a confident roar Rainbow Dash: Happiness is daring adventure Kiara: And a warm home that welcomes you back With open doors! Chorus 2x (All): But joy is somewhat harder to explain Because it surges forth from deep inside It's a feeling you simply can't hide (No you can't) Joy is more difficult to describe Nearly impossible to ignore It's always a new sensation like you've never felt it before Bridge: Chris: Joy is "I love you" Mark: Joy is a "Thank you" Amethyst: Joy might be simply "I'll be there" Pandora and Ben: Joy is a "You can do it!" Kristin and James: Joy is "I believe in you" Jon and Joel: Joy is "I'm thinking of you, and I care" Kodi: Joy is a random act of kindness Aleu: Joy is a heartfelt deed Kiara: Joy is more than mere pleasantries Stuart: Joy casts away fear and doubt Ronnie: Joy shines bright in the darkest nights Kion and Fuli: Joy is synonymous with love and peace Verse 3: Dawn: Happiness is surfing an ocean wave Cadance: Happiness is a baby's walking start Bolt: Happiness is being a hero Polar: Or finding the one down inside your heart Twilight: Happiness is working with science Shining: Happiness is being brave and bold Applejack: Happiness is a luscious apple January: And a fireplace that combats the winter cold Chorus 2x (All): But joy is somewhat harder to explain Because it surges forth from deep inside It's a feeling you simply can't hide (No you can't) Joy is more difficult to describe Nearly impossible to ignore It's always a new sensation like you've never felt it before Ending: Kiara (2x): It's always a new sensation like you've never felt it before Trivia *This is the third song by the Takeoff 25. *This is the first song to feature Saba, and also marks her Phase Awesomeness debut. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Animashes Category:Takeoff 25